Un jour ordinaire
by kaneda26
Summary: Un jour ordinaire dans la vie de Hiei chan, ça donne ça... Ordinaire? Pas tout à fait quand meme. Oneshot débile et de saison.


Auteur: kaneda26

Et blabla habituel.

Avertissement: One-shot débile, très débile.

**Un jour ordinaire**

« Ka-san, tu ne peux pas faire ça?!

-Bien sûr que si, mon chéri. Ca ne m'embête pas du tout.

-Non, c'est pas ce que...

-Et puis, je suis sûre que Hiei-chan va adorer! C'est une excellente idée!

-Ka-san, je crois vraiment que...

-Et bien voilà, ton petit problème est réglé! Tu peux travailler l'esprit tranquille.

-...

-Shuichi?

-Tu peux appeler Hiei?

-Il dort encore, je vais pas le réveiller. Un si petit enfant, ça a besoin de sommeil. Bonne journée, mon chéri, à ce soir! »

La tonalité résonna longuement à l'oreille de Kurama. Il inspira et expira profondément. Tout irait bien. Tout irait bien. Il n'y avait aucune – absolument aucune – raison qu'il y ait le moindre problème. A part bien sûr un petit démon de feu caractériel, revanchard, pyromane et avec des qualités de sociabilité qui peinaient lamentablement à s'élever aux alentours de 0,01 pour 100.

Tout irait bien, tu parles!

-----

Shiori frappa des mains plusieurs fois, toute excitée. Elle adorait ces fêtes de quartier et y participait depuis des années mais ce n'était pas la même chose quand on avait un enfant à qui faire partager ces festivités. Et Shuichi était trop grand maintenant. Mais Hiei...

Ah Hiei! Shiori était sûr que le petit garçon allait s'amuser comme un fou.

Enfin, chaque chose en son temps, d'abord, préparer le petit déjeuner.

-----

« Hiei-chan? C'est l'heure de se réveiller... »

Le petit démon était déjà parfaitement réveillé depuis au moins une demie-heure. Et l'odeur de gâteaux parvenant de la cuisine n'y était pas pour rien.

Il rejeta les draps et tendit la main pour attraper son pantalon et le ramena vers lui. Il cligna longuement des yeux. C'était quoi ça? C'était... c'était... rose! C'était un pull tout rose avec un ours en peluche dessiné dessus.

Hiei jeta le pull par terre. Il se leva, il observa avec attention la pile de vêtements, donna un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce pour tenter d'apercevoir des fringues « convenables », « ses » fringues, mais il n'y avait plus rien.

Il inspira et expira profondément. Ne pas s'énerver. Ne surtout pas s'énerver. Parce que Kurama lui foutrait la raclée de sa vie si jamais il élevait ne serait-ce que la voix contre sa mère. Ne pas s'énerver. Ne pas s'énerver.

Mais putain de bordel, c'est quoi ces fringues de demeuré?

-----

« Oh, ça te va parfaitement bien! Tu es trop mignon!

-Hn. » Inspirer. Expirer.

« Installes-toi, manges.

-Hn. » Bouffer. Rebouffer.

« Je pense que le manteau t'iras aussi.

-Hn? » Regard sur la chose immonde qu'est le manteau. Inspirer. Expirer. Manger pour éviter de dire des gros mots.

Trois-quart d'heure plus tard, Shiori appuyait allègrement sur le déclencheur de l'appareil photo, mitraillant Hiei.

« Souris un peu, Hiei-chan! Tu es vraiment adorable!

-Hn. » Inspirer. Expirer. Jeter un coup d'oeil vers le miroir. Frémir en voyant la vision d'horreur.

Hiei pâlit brusquement. En dehors du pull rose, il portait un pantalon noir en velours côtelé avec des coutures vertes, le fameux manteau – bleu ciel avec des petites pâquerettes sur les poches et sur le col – et un bonnet à pompoms jaune et orange. Une vraie pub pour lutter contre le daltonisme!

Inspirer. Expirer. Réduire l'appareil photo en fumée avant que sa réputation ne soit définitivement perdue.

-----

Tuer tous les témoins de l'humiliation.

« Mwarf, arf. Pff, hahaha... »

Les torturer d'abord. Lentement, très lentement.

« Hiei, tu es... tu es... pff, hahahaaaa... trognon.

-Toi, tu es... mort. »

Yusuke effaça bien vite le petit sourire de ses lèvres.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fous là d'abord?

-J'aide. Shiori m'a demandé.

-Hn. » Inspirer. Expirer. Trouver un moyen de tuer Yusuke.

« Hiei-chan, va vite avec les autres enfants! C'est la distribution des goûters! »

Shiori le pousse, tout sourire.

Hiei reçoit un sac dans les mains, il l'ouvre. Dedans, il y a plein de bouffe! Enfin un point positif dans cette journée. Il profite que son voisin regarde ailleurs pour lui piquer des papillotes.

Quelques frappements de mains, Hiei lève la tête.

« C'est l'heure des jeux! Que le meilleurs gagne! »

-----

« Ka-san, Hiei m'a tapé!

-Ka-san, Hiei m'a griffé!

-Ka-san, Hiei m'a brûlé!

-Ka-san, Hiei m'a...

-C'est pas vrai! »

Regard outré de la part d'une bande de mères poules. Regard meurtrier de la part de Shiori.

Les enfants, c'est nul, ça a aucune résistance. Hiei n'a même pas frappé fort. Inspirer. Expirer. Se souvenir de ne jamais, jamais se reproduire. De toutes façons, y'a pas grandes chances au vu sa situation actuelle.

« Allez, on arrête de se disputer! Devinez plutôt qui est venu vous voir... »

-----

C'est quoi ce vieux tout décrépi?

« LE PERE NOEL! OUAIS!!! »

Ah, c'est quelqu'un d'important chez les ningens. N'empêche qu'il est bizarre le mec. Il arrête pas de se marrer en regardant Hiei. Bizarre aussi, il dégage une aura particulière. Particulièrement connue. L'aura d'un abruti.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous-là, ningen demeuré?

-Hiei, ta gueule! Je fais le père Noël! Et si tu me fais chier, je vais dire à tout le monde comment t'étais fringué aujourd'hui! »

Inspirer. Expirer. Tuer le père Noël. Lentement. Très lentement.

-----

« C'est ton tour, Hiei-chan. Va dire au père Noël ce que tu veux comme cadeaux. »

S'étrangler d'horreur. Devenir vert. Secouer la tête plusieurs fois. Planter ses talons sur le sol pour éviter d'y aller. Trouver un moyen d'y échapper!

Inspirer. Expirer. Se calmer en s'imaginant cramant la barbe de ce con de Kuwabara qui marmonne:

« Bon, de toutes façons, t'as pas été sage, t'auras rien cette année. »

Lui filer des coups de pieds dans les tibias. Trouver une idée, bordel! Sourire sadiquement après l'avoir trouvé.

Revenir auprès de Shiori. Murmurer assez fort pour que les autres mères entendent.

« Shiori, le monsieur, y m'a touché les fesses... »

Assister au premier lynchage en regrettant de ne pas y participer. En profiter pour piquer d'autres trucs à bouffer.

Assister au deuxième lynchage et ricaner en voyant Yusuke se défendre.

« Mais c'est un pote, bordel! C'est ce sale nain qui... »

Prendre un air de victime. Ricaner en dedans. En profiter pour chourer encore d'autres trucs à bouffer.

Rentrer en sautillant. Ne pas cramer Shiori quand elle lui caresse la tête.

-----

« Ka-san?

-Shuichi, tu es déjà là... Qu'est-ce que tu as?

-C'est quoi ça?

-Ca? Ce n'est pas ça, c'est Hiei.

-Je le vois bien. Mais... mais... pff... mwarf, arf, arf... »

Priver Kurama de sexe pendant les dix prochaines années.

« C'est... Hahahaha... Hiei? »

Les vingt prochaines années.

Kurama reprend son sérieux à grand peine.

« Bon sinon, ça s'est bien passé? »

Regard « gare à toi si... » de Kurama à l'égard du petit démon. Haussement d'épaules de la part du dit-démon.

« Oh mon dieu, si tu savais ce qui est arrivé!

-Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, Hiei? »

Regard accusateur.

« Hiei n'a rien fait! Il a été adorable. En fait... »

-----

« Hiei?

-Hn?

-Hiei.

-Hn.

-Hiei...

-Hn...

-T'as rien à me dire?

-Hn. »

Inspirer. Expirer.

« Hiei, c'était Kuwabara qui jouait le père Noël!

-Ah bon?

-Hiiieeeeiiiii... »

Sourire narquois et suffisant.

« T'avais qu'à pas me laisser tout seul! »

Inspirer. Expirer. Hésiter entre sermonner Hiei ou l'embrasser.

L'embrasser.

**FIN**

Wouah, ça marche bien le style télégraphique!!! Non, promis, j'avais pas la flemme, c'est juste plus marrant, enfin, je trouve.

Voilà, à bientôt. Sinon, question: est-ce que les reviewers seraient devenus une espèce en voix de disparition pendant mon absence ou alors vous etes tous tellement occupés à emballer ou à déballer des paquets et à manger plein de papilottes que vous avez pas le temps? Je préfèrerais largement la deuxième hypothèse parce que déjà qu'il n'y a que cinq pour cent (voir trois pour cent sur certaines fics) de personnes qui laissent des reviews, si ces cinq pour cent disparaissent... Ben oui quoi, moi aussi, j'ai besoin de ma dose de reviews pour continuer à écrire (quoi? vous ne saviez donc pas que les auteurs étaient des paranoiaques qui croient que si y'a pas de reveiws, c'est que leur fic est nulle...).

Enfin, j'ai été absent tellement de temps que tous mes reviewers se sont enfuis... snif.

A part de valeureux guerriers, merci à Kitsu et Zephis pour leurs reviews sur le dernier chapitre de Souvenirs. Et Fay-verte, je t'ai reconnu meme sans ton uniforme de pompom girl!

Sinon, petite précision totalement inutile, "T'es où?" était ma 30ème fic sur Yuyu!!! Comment ça se fait que ce soit encore un one-shot débile (ben oui, la 20ème aussi, c'était un OS débile)? Bah, aucune idée.

Bon, passez de bonnes fetes avec plein de cadeaux et plein de bons trucs à bouffer.

Hiei: Bouffe?

K26: Heu... T'as du mal comprendre... J'ai dit... J'ai dit... heu... souffle.

Hiei: Et c'est quoi que t'es en train de grignoter?

K26: Mais mais mais... Mais rien!

S'ensuit un combat à mort pour la possession du paquet de papillottes.

K26 (tente une diversion): Oh regarde! Kurama sort de la douche!

Hiei: M'en fous! File les papillottes ou je te bute!

Kurama: Hiei? Est-ce que ce que je viens d'entendre supposerais que tu aimes plus un paquet de papillottes que moi?

Hiei: Ben...

Kurama (fait les gros yeux): Alors?

Silence éloquent.

Kurama: Donnes-moi ça!

K26: Mais c'est mes papillottes!

Kurama: Donnes où je te jure que je te fais bouffer tes scripts à la con!

K26: Tiens...

Kurama: Ok, Hiei. Si tu veux des papillottes, il va falloir venir les chercher... (et hop, file en courant)

Hiei: Foutu Kitsu! Où est-il passé?

Kurama (voix lointaine...): Je chercherais dans le lit si j'étais toi...

Hiei disparait à toute vitesse.

K26: Les enfoirés! Me vengerais! Et ma vengeance sera terriiible-heu!

Allez joyeuses fetes et laissez des reviews.


End file.
